It is known from published German Patent Application 196 11 092 to apply a projection to a metal layer of a metallic cylinder-head gasket for an internal-combustion engine having at least one functional metal sheet, which is provided with one opening or a plurality of adjacent openings depending on the number of combustion chambers of the internal-combustion engine, a bead being provided in the at least one elastic metal sheet around each opening, at a distance from the latter, so that a straight section of sheet metal is left clear in the region of the edge of the opening, for which bead a spring travel limiter or so-called stopper, which runs coaxially with respect to the bead and is formed by the projection, is provided, the projection consisting of a sufficiently temperature-resistant thermosetting plastic with a high mineral filler content. A spring travel limiter or so-called stopper of this type has to fulfil the requirement that it must not be deformed under the compressive and thermal loads at the edge of the combustion chamber, i.e. must be virtually inelastic. However, suitable thermosetting plastics then have the drawback of being brittle, with the result that the spring travel limiter which is formed by the projection may break during handling and installation.